El Plan de Miku
by Ai Utae
Summary: Miku descubrió el secreto de los hermanos Kagamine justo después de ser rechazada por Len, pero ella tiene un plan, un siniestro plan para obtener el corazón de Len, o mejor dicho, su cuerpo. ONE-SHOT. ADVERTENCIAS: INCESTO, MINI LEMMON, GORE.


Hola a todos~ soy yo otra vez con un one-shot que escribí el fin de semana... esto se sale un poco de lo que suelo escribir normalmente, pero no dudo en ke les va a gustar, tan sólo leanlo, pero les advierto, es de trama bastante fuerte, sólo los valientes bajo su propia responsabilidad continúen leyendo lo de abajo (que exagerada soy xD) bueno, para la gente distraida, reitero las **Advertencias:**INCESTO, (MINI) LEMMON, GORE. (quizás debería agregar a las advertencias que hay un poco del indeseable MikuxLen… xD). Cualquier cosa, están advertidos ._. (con MINI lemmon, me refiero a ke son sólo escenas)

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

><p>—¡Fui rechazada! —se quejó la chica de largos cabellos aguamarina lloriqueando.<p>

—Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es Len… —dijo Rin tratando de calmarla un poco— no te lo tomes personal, sabes que él no está muy interesado en las chicas en general…

—Me pregunto si será gay… —pensó en voz alta poco seria.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Exclamó Rin sobresaltándose— eh… quiero decir, eso es imposible Miku… —sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca un tanto nerviosa.

—… De todos modos no hablaba en serio —pronunció Miku, acto siguiente dio un suspiro— Wow, debe ser genial ser tú, Rin…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza confundida.

—Digo, ya que son gemelos puedes estar con él todo el tiempo, tenerlo cerca siempre, poder abrazarlo cuando se te dé la gana, comer juntos… —divagó Miku con la mirada en el horizonte, como si se estuviese imaginando a ella misma en todas esas situaciones con su adorado Len.

—No digas cosas ridículas, Miku…

—¡Ah! Tienes razón, jeje… discúlpame, Rin-chan, por decir cosas tan raras…

—No, no te preocupes por estupideces, no tiene importancia —afirmó Rin sonriendo con amabilidad.

Luego se miraron y ambas rieron con alegría.

* * *

><p>La jornada escolar había acabado hace bastantes minutos, los que fácilmente podrían traducirse a horas. Miku se encontraba en la azotea desde entonces, haciendo nada en específico, tan sólo pensando en una persona con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Resignándose, dio un largo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie para irse a casa de una vez por todas. "¡Ah! Se me quedaron mis apuntes para el examen de mañana…" recordó cuando estaba en la puerta de la escuela a punto de marcharse, así que se devolvió y se dirigió hacia su salón para ir a buscarlos.<p>

Durante su trayecto no se topó con ni una sola alma por los pasillos, y era más que lógico, ya que el atardecer del cielo estaba a pocos minutos de convertirse en crepúsculo, mientras que el silencio reinaba de forma absoluta, un tanto escalofriantemente.

En el momento en el que llegó hasta la puerta de su salón, la cual se encontraba cerrada, escuchó por primera vez un sonido cuando se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la abertura del umbral. Se quedó completamente inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos al darse cuenta de que aquel sonido sonaba muy similar a un gemido, el cual provenía desde el interior del salón. Contuvo la respiración en esa misma posición hasta que un segundo sonido casi idéntico al anterior se hizo presente. Se tapó la boca con su mano extendida al reconocer esa voz, la cual estaba muy acostumbrada a escuchar a diario. Un sonido tras otro provocaban una serie de jadeos y gemidos de placer, siendo Miku testigo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Len! —gimió la voz de Rin envuelta en placer.

El corazón de Miku cayó sin fondo dentro de su pecho, provocando un fuerte y audible golpe mientras parecía que sus pupilas se habían contraído. "No… eso es imposible… de seguro estoy malinterpretando la situación…" pensó Miku mientras se asomaba con inseguridad y un poco de miedo al cristal de la puerta para visualizar al interior del salón con cautela. Efectivamente, aquella voz pertenecía a su amiga, y efectivamente Len también se encontraba dentro del salón… pero además se encontraba sobre Rin con su camisa completamente desabotonada y sus pantalones a la altura de sus rodillas, mientras que la falda de Rin de encontraba completamente levantada y ella usaba únicamente su sujetador como prenda superior. Ambos poseían el rostro sonrojado. Len, acomodado perfectamente entre las abiertas piernas de su hermana gemela, daba incesables saltos sobre ella, mientras que Rin hacía el mayor de sus esfuerzos para no estallar en gritos a causa del placer que le provocaba el miembro de su hermano, entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Miku dio un paso hacia atrás… y sin hacer el menor ruido se colgó el bolso sobre su hombro y se marchó a paso pausado. Detuvo su marcha cuando se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela.

—Je… —pronunció luego de varios segundos en silencio— Je… jeje… je… —rió con una extraña y traumatizada expresión sobre su rostro— jejeje… ja… Jajaja… ¡Jajajaja! —rió esta vez con expresión divertida, la cual fue rápidamente reemplazada por una desquiciada, al igual que su risa.

"Eso no es para nada mal interpretable" pensó Miku aún riendo desquiciadamente. "Así que era eso… Len me rechazó porque tiene sexo con Rin… Je je… ahora todo concuerda, sobre todo el hecho de que Len no está interesado supuestamente en las chicas… está interesado en sólo una… está interesado en metérsela sólo a su hermana gemela…"

Miku caminó a casa tambaleándose, mientras que su risa psicótica había adquirido cierto rasgo de oscuridad, tornándola un tanto malévola…

* * *

><p>—¿Aló? ¿Rin-chan? Soy yo, Miku… esto… te llamaba para pedirte ayuda con una canción de dueto, ¿podrías venir a mi casa mañana temprano? Digo, ya que es sábado…<p>

—Mmm sí, claro que puedo ir a ayudarte, Miku…

—¡Qué bien! Entonces te espero, ¡nos vemos! —dijo Miku antes de cortar la comunicación, dejando a Rin con una extrañada sonrisa.

* * *

><p>—¡Rin-chan! Me alegro que hayas llegado. Entra, ya sabes que vivo sola, podemos hacer tanto ruido como nos plazca.<p>

—Oh, qué bien —dijo Rin fingiendo emoción.

Una vez en su cuarto, Miku sentó a Rin frente al monitor.

—¡Rin-chan! ¿Quieres sentir la fragancia de mi nuevo perfume? —preguntó Miku rociándola con éste sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

Rin cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma, pero cayó automáticamente al suelo desmayada, mientras que lo último que pudo visualizar fue la extraña sonrisa de Miku.

* * *

><p>—Vaya, parece que por fin despertaste… —escuchó Rin pronunciar a la voz de Miku.<p>

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero al momento que intentó mover su cuerpo sintió que tanto sus pies como sus manos se encontraban inmovilizados a causa de una tensa cuerda. Visualizó a su alrededor y notó que no se encontraba en la habitación de Miku, sino en un lugar mucho más oscuro, mientras que ella yacía aún en el suelo. Una tenue luz le permitía visualizar una silueta femenina, pero Rin abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer que aquella figura era el vívido reflejo de ella misma.

—Buenos días, Rin-chan… aunque ya son alrededor de las ocho de la noche…

—… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Rin aterrada.

—¿Ah? ¿Ahora no reconoces a tus propias amigas? ¡Soy yo!... Al parecer mi disfraz es realmente perfecto, soy una genio— anunció la imagen de Rin.

—… ¿Miku?

—Correcto —respondió sonriendo con inocencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué tú…? ¿Qué está ocurriendo…?

—Ah, vaya, vaya, tenía razón, sabía que te pondrías a hacer preguntas estúpidas… menos mal que vine preparada —pronunció tranquilamente mientras sacaba una gruesa cinta adhesiva.

—Miku, no, ¡Miku! ¡Mi…! —fue interrumpida la boca de Rin por el adhesivo que selló sus labios.

—No te preocupes, prometo cuidar de ti —aseguró Miku sonriendo— gracias por tu ropa.

Tan sólo en ese momento Rin notó que en lugar de usar sus prendas estaba usando las de Miku mientras ella usaba las suyas complementando su disfraz a la perfección.

—Mmm… ¡Mmm! —pronunció Rin sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

—¿Así que quieres que te cuente cómo lo hice? Bueno, como tú dormiste toda la tarde… bueno, la mañana también, lógicamente, y parecía que no ibas a despertar en un buen rato, me tomé la libertad de ir al salón de belleza y pedí que me cortaran el cabello igual al tuyo y que me lo tiñeran de rubio… Me queda muy bien, ¿no? —Rin respondió con una mirada despreciable— Bueno, el resto es mi don natural del arte del maquillaje, ¡y hasta me pinté las uñas de amarillo! …y claro, tus cosas.

Miku hizo una breve pausa mientras que Rin forcejeaba completamente en vano.

—…Te preguntarás por qué hice esto, ¿verdad?

Rin rodó los ojos en respuesta, como si aquello no fuera más que evidente.

—Pues verás… —sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa inocente, sino un poco malvada— si yo soy tú, Len de seguro se acostará conmigo —pronunció con malicia.

Rin dilató sus párpados como nunca en su vida, mientras que sus pupilas se achicaban con horror.

—Jajaja… no te atrevas a pensar que digo ridiculeces, yo los he visto, lo sé TODO… Pero en este caso, esto es algo que me beneficiará a mí, Rin-chan… ¡Jajaja! ¡Hasta tú misma me preguntaste quien era!

Rin arrugó la frente hasta no poder más, su transpiración se había hecho presente a causa de su incontenible irritación e ira.

—Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, debo ir a casa pronto, de lo contrario Len se podría preocupar…

Rin dio una patada con ambos pies al objeto más cercano a causa de su cólera, provocando la maléfica y triunfante risa de Miku.

—Bueno, ya me voy… ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió ella antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, envolviendo a Rin en una profunda y absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

><p>—Estoy en casa…<p>

—¡Rin! ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? Estaba preocupado… te he llamado toda la tarde —indicó Len.

—… Oh, es verdad —dijo Miku revisando por primera vez el celular de Rin— Discúlpame, Len… no había escuchado el celular, gracias por preocuparte.

—…Rin… tu voz suena un poco extraña…

—¿Te parece? —Preguntó sonriendo— de seguro me debo estar resfriando.

—¿Sabes qué, Rin? —Mencionó Len rodeándola por la cintura— mamá y papá se fueron hoy de viaje de negocios… estamos solos esta noche…

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Miku sonrojándose— Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Mmm… no lo sé… ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti?

—Emm… podríamos jugar a algo, ¿quizás?

—¿En la habitación de mamá y papá? —sugirió Len con picardía.

Miku asintió con la cabeza mirándolo sonrojada. Len la acercó desde la cintura hacia su cuerpo y se apoderó de sus labios creyéndolos de Rin. Miku correspondió al beso con ardor e introdujo rápidamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Len, quien se extrañó ya que no era la forma usual de besar de Rin, pero no le disgustó al ser más atrevida, al contrario, lo excitó un poco más de cierto modo. La alzó entre sus brazos, los cuales cedieron demasiado pronto en comparación a lo usual.

—Cielos Rin, estás más pesada que antes…

—No es cierto… —se quejó ella mientras volvía a besar sus labios.

—… Estás muy… energética hoy, Rin…

—Es que estuve pensando en ti todo el día, Len —afirmó sinceramente Miku.

Len la miró conmovido y besó sus labios con pasión, mientras volvía a levantarla, con más fuerza, entre sus brazos para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres.

* * *

><p>—Mmm… mm-ah… Len… —gimió Miku mientras que él bajaba entre besos a lo largo de su cuello, deshaciéndose de su camisa y llegando a la comisura de sus pechos con sus labios.<p>

—Te han crecido los pechos… —afirmó Len mientras los observaba.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Miku sonrojada.

—Si… —respondió Len tocándolos, provocando que Miku gimiese una vez más— Definitivamente están más grandes…

—¡Ah!... ¿Y te gustan más así? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Me gustan como estaban antes tanto como ahora, siempre y cuando seas sólo tú…

—Si… soy sólo yo…

—Y eres sólo mía…

—Y quiero ser sólo tuya esta noche…

—Y lo serás —dijo Len besándola húmedamente— lo serás esta noche y siempre, porque nunca te dejaré ir, Rin…

* * *

><p>—¡Ah! —Gritó Len con placer mientras sentía los labios y lengua de la adolescente chupar su erecto miembro con desesperación— ¡Ah! ¡RIN!<p>

Len no pudo más y se corrió dentro de su boca, esparciendo su espesa sustancia por toda su cavidad bucal.

* * *

><p>La chica dormía profundamente abrazada del pecho de Len, mientras que éste se mantenía despierto meditando. "También se le han marcado más las caderas" pensó mientras observaba su desnudo cuerpo. Len estaba realmente extrañado, Rin solía ser más tímida en la cama, pero independiente que le había gustado, ella nunca había lamido su virilidad antes… eso para él era realmente extraño, ya que parecía otra persona…<p>

* * *

><p>—Ya que mamá y papá no vuelven hasta mañana, te preparé el desayuno —dijo Len aquel lunes por la mañana— vamos, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.<p>

—Ah… gracias —dijo Miku mientras comía algo parecido a gelatina— ¡Puaj! ¡Es de mandarina! —se quejó mientras escupía.

—Rin… tú adoras las mandarinas…

Miku se quedó quieta durante unos segundos sin saber que responder.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Es verdad, lo que pasa es que… ¡está ácido! ¡Sí! A mí me gustan las mandarinas dulces, no ácidas…

"Rayos, había olvidado por completo la manía de Rin por las mandarinas" pensó Miku riendo como idiota.

—Emm… está bien… —pronunció Len no muy convencido.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Debemos irnos ya! —gritó ella mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

Len aprovechó la retirada de Miku y tomó una cucharada del postre para probarlo. "Está dulce…" pensó frunciendo el ceño…

—¡Len! ¡Apresúrate!

—¡Ya voy! —respondió dirigiéndose a la entrada.

* * *

><p>—Rin, vámonos a casa —dijo Len dirigiéndose a la rubia al término de la jornada escolar.<p>

—Lo siento, Len… debo hacer algo antes, ¿puedes ir a casa tú solo?

—Mmm… seguro —respondió Len extrañado.

"¿Qué le sucede a Rin?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Len se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, pero en lugar de irse a casa se quedó allí, sutilmente oculto a simple vista.

Miku salió de la escuela a paso tranquilo. Cuando Len la visualizó la siguió cautelosamente, de forma que ella no notara su presencia. "¿Hacia dónde está yendo?" se preguntó Len.

Miku miró hacia su alrededor antes de entrar en una residencia. "¿Esa no es la casa de la amiga de Rin? Emm… ¿Hatsune Miku?" pensó Len mientras la observaba entrar, sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí… al parecer no iba a estar mucho rato. En el momento que Len colocó un pie dentro de la casa, recordó que Miku no había asistido a la escuela. "Aahh… de seguro Rin vino a visitarla por si está enferma…"

* * *

><p>—¡Rin-chan! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? —la saludó Miku alegremente.<p>

Rin se encontraba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado la última vez, pero visiblemente mucho más fatigada.

—Adivina que~… te traje comida —anunció sonriendo— Ah, Rin, te vas a morir, Len es increíblemente bueno en la cama, jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda mi vida…

Rin la miró con desprecio, más no pudo mover su cuerpo a causa del cansancio.

—Está bien, te sacaré la cinta adhesiva para que puedas comer con la condición de que no grites… si es que puedes gritar —sonrió cínicamente.

Len se encontraba en la cocina pensando en lo más lógico, cuando un desgarrador grito proveniente desde el sótano eliminó toda paz de su expresión.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENME PORFAVOR! ¡AYUD—!

"¡La voz de Rin!" pensó al momento que buscaba un largo cuchillo carnicero por si lo necesitaba para defensa. Bajó las escaleras procurando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, con cuchillo en mano, esperando encontrarse con un ladón o algo por el estilo. Cuando ya había bajado la mitad de las escaleras visualizó dos siluetas. Agudizó más la vista, escrutando la penumbra de la habitación, y reconoció la figura de Rin sobre… el cuerpo de una Rin mucho más debilitada. La segunda daba gritos ahogados, mientras que la otra le tapaba la boca, y de paso la nariz, impidiéndole respirar. Len se quedó paralizado, completamente en shock. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Dos… ¿Dos Rin?" pensó con los ojos como platos, mientras que una gota de sudor en frio caía sobre su rostro. Repentinamente, la Rin indefensa dejó de moverse, manteniendo una desesperada mirada.

—¿Eh? ¿Rin-chan?... —pronunció Miku retirando sus manos de su rostro.

Miku se quedó quieta durante unos breves segundos, luego, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, hasta que sus risas se convirtieron en carcajadas verdaderamente desquiciadas.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Bueno, es mejor así! De esta forma no tendré que seguir preocupándome por ti. No te preocupes por Len, él ahora es y será por siempre mío, ¡Viviré siendo tú por siempre!— gritó con una lunática expresión.

—Rin… —pronunció Len en un tono grave, evidenciando su posición.

Miku giró la cabeza para mirar hacia donde se dirigía esa voz, sin eliminar la trastornada expresión de su rostro.

—¡Len! —Exclamó esbozando una maniática sonrisa— ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta acá? ¿No soportas acaso estar sin mí por unos minutos? —preguntó cerrando los ojos ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Mientras Miku hablaba, Len caminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ambas. Bajó la mirada y observó el atormentado e inerte cuerpo de Rin tumbado en el suelo. Apretó con fuerza su empuñadura, y al momento de levantar su mirada, sus ojos evidenciaban la frustración, la ira y el odio, sentimientos que manifestó a través de la afilada hoja del cuchillo, la cual comenzó agitar frenéticamente, adentrándose una y otra vez en el cuerpo de la falsa Rin, mientras que agobiantes lágrimas corrían por su contracturado rostro.

—¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡RIN! —gritaba con furia y dolor, mientras que apuñalaba incesablemente el exánime cuerpo de Miku.

Sangre brotaba y brotaba como si fuera interminable, Len rasgó cada parte de su repugnante cuerpo con el arma blanca, tan sólo comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus ataques cuando el agotamiento se hizo presente.

Len jadeaba con el sudor sobre su rostro, mientras que se limpiaba las gotas de sangre que le habían salpicado. Se paró frente a Rin, a su Rin, y dejó caer el cuchillo a su lado mientras que se inclinaba para abrazarla. Besó por última vez sus helados y tiesos labios, luego cerró sus ojos con sus dedos, dejando una leve marca de sangre. Volvió a tomar el cuchillo que se encontraba en el suelo, luego acarició su rostro con su mano libre.

—No te preocupes, Rin —susurró Len casi para sí mismo— pronto nos volveremos a encontrar…

Tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos y lo enterró con fuerza sobre su corazón, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su amada al momento de expirar…

Fin.

* * *

><p>... wow... realmente no sé qué decir, este final me deja sin palabras xD bueno, me bajó la inspiración, aunke esta vez de manera un poco más diferente (como pudieron notarlo xD) a los romances que suelo imaginarescribir. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? esta vez de verdad, DE VERDAD que me interesa saber sus opiniones y conocer sus comentarios, ya que como es algo nuevo para mí (aunke no crea que vuelva a escribir algo de este estilo de nuevo, soy más romantica xD) (amenos ke me vuelva a bajar la cuestión otra vez) (lo dudo ._.) no sé si les gustó o no, algo ke corregir o mejorar, etc... asike manden un review, que no les gane la flojera, ya que no cuesta nada :) y ya saben que cada vez que se van sin dejar un review, una banana es aplastada por una aplanadora, tengas piedad del pobre de Len ToT

Hasta pronto~ -o-!


End file.
